Of all the Comrades that I've had Chapter 5
by hopeforfall
Summary: Rawr..


"Ouch" Beth mumbled to herself as she stuck her finger for what felt like the hundredth time by the little needle.  
She was working hard, sewing up a hole in her shirt.  
Her mother taught her how to sew but she never liked it.  
But the fear of the hole being a hazard pressed her to work on it anyway.  
She had managed to tear her shirt open on the last supply run.  
She was usually in and out quickly, but the last time she got caught by two walkers.  
She handled them with ease.  
She was turning cold and it terrified her. It scared her that she took down walkers so easily.  
That she could take a life effortlessly with out hardly blinking.  
But It was how she survived.  
She was almost sure someone would thank her for that.  
She finished sewing up the shirt and smiled a little.  
It wasn't perfect but it would do.  
She folded the shirt carefully and put away the small sewing kit she found in the back of the pharmacy.  
She stood with her hands on her hips feeling accomplished.  
The sun was starting to go down, she pulled closed the doors on the windows and made sure the tree house door was locked tight.  
The nights were the worst.  
Lonely and quiet. So painfully quiet.  
But she managed pretty well.

Skye had been all over the woods looking for Beth, as did the rest of the group.  
They had no idea she was roughly a mile from where they had been searching all along.  
Rick was standing on the porch when Skye returned.  
The rest of the group were all inside, afraid of the dark. But Skye always searched longer.  
"You have to take it easy. This ain't your fault" Rick said as he handed her a glass of water.  
"Are you gonna tell me that after I kick her ass when we find her?" Skye said, taking the glass from him.  
Rick laughed and gave her a small pat on the shoulder before going inside.  
She sighed and crawled to her perch.  
Every night she sat for just a bit, perched on the railing. Watching for her.  
She was staring deep into the woods when she felt a tug at her shirt.  
She turned to see Sophia.  
"Momma and I, we made ya these" Sophia smiled up at her with bright eyes and handed a pair off mittens and a scarf.  
"Momma knitted em' but I picked out the colors. Green is my favorite" She said as Skye took them from her.  
"You didn't have to.." Skye started but Sophia cut her off.  
"You needed somethin'. You spend all your time lookin', I would hope someone would do that for me some day" She said.  
Daryl came around the corner.  
"Go find your momma for me?" He ruffled her hair.  
Skye watched her skip inside. She slipped the mittens on.  
"She's so innocent.." Skye trailed off thinking about tiny Beth being out there alone.  
"She made ya mittens for Gods sake. She's strong. She has hope" Daryl wasn't just talking about Sophia, his thoughts were roaming to Carol.  
Skye nodded. Hoping the same applied with Beth.  
"Go on inside. I'll watch for a bit" He said. Giving her a small smile.  
Skye nodded and hopped off her perch.

Daryl sat for a little bit.  
"Come on now. Come back" He mumbled as he got up and paced back and forth.  
"Can ya take of them boots or somethin'? Your keepin' us all awake"  
Carol said as she walked around the corner.  
Daryl couldn't help but look away.  
"Thought you might want this" She said, handing him a blanket.  
He nodded and took it from her. Carol blushed a little when his hands touched hers.  
She smiled at him and turned and walked inside.  
He loved how caring she was. He never knew that.  
He never had that.  
He wrapped up in the blanket. He inhaled the sweet scent she left on it.  
He went back to pacing.  
They had built such a stable life. All he had to do now was bring that girl back home.  
Everything would be okay.  
He was starting to gain hope from Carol. She was contagious.  
He smiled to himself.  
They could all over come this.  
They could survive this world.  
They were all strong.  
She was strong.  
His eyes started to get heavy. He shook his head, trying to shake off the sleepy daze.  
A light from the woods caught his eyes.  
Suddenly he wasn't sleepy anymore.  
But still his drowsy mind affected his thinking and he took off.  
Alone.


End file.
